Concrete can be cut while it is in the green state in order to reduce cracking of the concrete which occurs as the concrete cures and shrinks. If the concrete is cut while green, the concrete is weak enough that the rotating cutting blade spalls the concrete. Thus, if the concrete is cut while it is green, the concrete surface adjacent the cutting blade is supported during cutting, typically by using a skid plate that slides over the concrete surface. But because of the sliding action of the skid plate over the concrete surface any debris interposed between the skid plate and the surface can scratch the green concrete surface, as the surface has not yet cured to its traditional, rock-like hardness. If a rolling support is used, the debris can be pressed into the green concrete surface to create a less than desirable surface. There is thus a need for a way to reduce scratching of the concrete surface during cutting, especially during cutting of green concrete.
Moreover, any debris interposed between the skid plate and the concrete can also cause the skid plate to inadequately support the concrete surface adjacent the debris, and that in turn can cause raveling of the concrete, especially along edges of the groove cut in the concrete surface. This raveling includes spalling, ejection of aggregate, chipping of cement and cracking. This raveling is typically localized to areas around the debris, but if the debris is large enough an entire side of the skid plate can lift enough to inadequately support the concrete and cause a larger damaged area. If the debris is dragged along for some distance, the scratch or loss of support can be extended accordingly. There is thus a need for a way to reduce the loss of support caused be interposing debris between the skid plate and the concrete surface during cutting.
Moreover, when green concrete is cut the cutting blade preferably rotates in an up-cut direction, which expels the cut concrete in the direction of the path which the cutting blade is traveling. These cutting debris are typically in the form of a fine powder. If that powder passes underneath the skid plate it can cause an uneven support of the concrete surface and raveling of the concrete groove being cut. There is thus a need for a way to prevent the cutting debris from passing underneath the skid plate.
When green concrete is cut with a skid plate, the skid plate leaves marks on the concrete surface. In some cases these marks are considered aesthetically undesirable. There is a need for reducing these marks, and preferably eliminating them.